1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spray device for a shower bath, and more particularly to a shower head which is able to mix the air and water to spray soft bubble water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An improved shower head provides bubble water by mixing the air with water during spraying water. Because the water contains a certain amount of air, the user will feel soft and comfortable when taking a bath. This has a water-saving effect instead of the traditional water mode to spray water direct.
However, the air inlet hole of the shower head is disposed at the handle of the shower head. When the water pressure is lower, the water will flow back. The air inlet hole of the handle may have a leak of water.